Akatsuki Life Style
by AnimeNeily
Summary: Deidara is on a search for friends. He has signed on a page in the world-wide-web. He meets 9 people who are going to be his best friends. Will he fall in love with it? Warning: Swearing, Yaoi, SasoDei, ItaHana, TobiZetsu, KonaNaga and what do I know ...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey :D So this is my first English Fanfic. I began write it this morning (well, 11 or 12am) in the car, when we drove to Croatia. (We started Friday on 8pm and arrived at 3pm today) So well yeah, it's not that good but well. Many people have looked up my Harry Potter story which is in german, so I don't think many people have read it. English is a language more people know so well, let's begin:**

* * *

**Warning: Swearing, stupidness and OOCness. Sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes, my English isn't that good (It's a 2+/B+, so close to a 1/A)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Deidara, Itachi and Orochimaru would be still alive and Hidan would be found in his hole...**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 ~ Akatsuki is born_**

* * *

_Art_is_a_Bang has signed on._

_Other People online:_

_Sharingan_User_

_Eternity_

_Shark_Boy_

**Shark_Boy: Yo! Wassup?**

**Art_is_a_Bang: Hey, not much, un.**

Alright, first things first. My name is Deidara and I'm from a little Village called Iwagakure. I know, the name's sounds kinda lame. But well, my grandfather is the Tsuchikage and besides my sister I don't have any friends. Nice, huh? Thats the reason why I am on a page where you can find friends. But honestly, who calles himself Shark_Boy? Okay my name isn't any better, but I think art is a bang so don't ask me about it...

That guy/girl, Sharingan User, is definately a Uchia I guess. Eternity? What a name is that? Well, let's see what they are writing...

**Sharingan_User: Hey...**

**Eternity: Hello.**

**Sharingan_User: So is this your first time on here? I never was on any friend-find-pages, since I do have friends and a little brother.**

**Art_is_a_bang: Yep, 'cause I don't have any friends besides my big sister and she's annoying, un.**

**Eternity: You have luck, i have three cousins around here...**

**Shark_Boy: I don't have any siblings.**

_Jashinist has signed on._

**Jashinist: What's up, motherfuckers?!**

**Sharingan_User: Language!**

**Jashinist: Nope, fuck you, are you an Uchia from Konohagakure?**

**Sharingan_User: Yeah, and were are you from? Let me guess, a village where everony has no brain... um yeah, must be Yugakure.**

**Jashinist: How did you know that?**

**Eternity: Seriously? He was actually ****_right_****?**

**Jashinist: Yeah.**

**Shark_Boy: Oh great god some idiot from the village of springs!**

_I_am_god has signed on._

**Jashinist: Hey don't say something like 'great god'. Only one god does exist, and this is Jahshin.**

**I_am_god: I ****_hate _****Jashinists. They think they are something better than ****_normal_**** humans, besides the only god in this world is me!**

**Art_is_a_bang: Are you kidding, un? Nobody is god. God is god, and humans are humans, un.**

**Sharingan_User: Yeah, That's right.**

**Shark_Boy:Mhm...shit, it rains...****_again_****.**

**Eternity: So you're from Kirigakure...nice here in Suna it ****_never_**** rains.**

_PlantGuy has signed on._

_Tobi_is_a_good_boy has signed on._

**Tobi_is_a_god_boy: Tobi is a good boy!**

**Sharingan_User: Dear God, don't tell me you have signed on ****_as well_****? Ugh, Who signs on next, Hana or who?**

**Art_is_a_bang: So you know this Tobi guy? Who the hell is Hana, un?**

**Sharingan_User: Yeah, I know him, he's my cousin. And Hana is my girlfriend...**

**Tobi_is_a_good_boy: Oh, hey Sasuke!**

**PlantGuy: Tobi you idiot, since when is Sasuke, a five-year-old, in a relationship with a seventeen-year-old? Good God use you're brain!**

**I_am_god: How did it come that you named yourself ****_PlantGuy_****?**

**PlantGuy: I am looking like a Aloe Vera plant.**

**Jashinist: What the Fuck? How can you look like a plant? That's impossible.**

**Eternity: Why so? You're a Jashinist, that means you're unvincible. That's impossible, too.**

**Art_is_a_bang: He's right, un.**

**Shark_Boy: Yeah.**

_MoneyMoneyMoney has signed on._

**Jashinist: Haha what's that for a name?!**

**MoneyMomeyMoney: My name. Well not my real name, but who cares. I like money...**

**Tobi_is_a_good_boy: Tobi has much money!**

**MoneyMoneyMoney: Huh, how does it come?**

**PlantGuy: He's an Uchiha. The Uchia clan and the Hyuga clan are totally rich because of ther Sharingan and Byakugan.**

**Sharingan_User: Two friends of my brother are from the Hyuga clan...**

**Art_is_a_bang: I don't have any special abilities besides that I blow up everything I like, un...**

**Eternity: Why?**

**Art_is_a_bang: 'Cause art is a bang! Un.**

**Eternity: Yeah, why didn't I knew this on my own.**

**Art_is_a_bang: But I don't do it often, since my grandfather don't likes seeing it... That old bastard, un.**

**Shark_Boy: Who's youre grandfather? The Tsuchikage? xD**

**Art_is_a_bang: Yup, un.**

_PaperFlower has signed on._

**PaperFlower: Why does it always rain in Amegakure?**

**I_am_god: Because I want it to rain!**

**Sharingan_User: Wait, even ****_I_**** don't understand this, and I'm an ANBU...**

**I_am_god: I let it rain in Amegakure. Everyday.**

**PaperFlower: Could you stop it then? It is a pain in the ass!**

**Jashinist: Don't be such a pussy! You have to live like a man, dude.**

**PaperFlower: Stop callin' me ****_dude_****! I'am a girl!**

**Jashinist: Oh sorry you're majesty.**

**PaperFlower: Grrr!**

**PlantGuy: You could at least have some respect in front of a girl...**

**Tobi_is_a_good_boy: Tobi has respect in front of PaperFlower-chan**

**Sharingan_User: Tobi, nobody does interest you're opinion!**

**Tobi_is_a_good_boy: That's what you think. Tobi is sure the others does interest Tobis opinion!**

**Art_is_a_bang: No, un.**

**Eternity: Not really.**

**Shark_Boy: And I thougt stupid people only live in Yugakure.**

**Jashinist: Hey Yugakure no Sato has many hot springs, okay.**

**MoneyMoneyMoney: Still you're stupid, you don't even know what a opinion is...**

**PaperFlower: Okay that one was good.**

**PlantGuy: Sorry Tobi, buddy. Even me doesn't interest your opinion, and I'm your slave...**

**I_am_god: I just have interests in collecting friends at the moment. So what about we make a group?**

**Jashinst: Sure.**

**Sharingan_User: Why not?**

**MoneyMoneyMoney: When it doesn't costs anything...**

**Art_is_a_bang: Don't understand me wrong, but we're all friends then, right, un?**

**Eternity: Yeah.**

**PlantGuy: Mhm.**

**PaperFlower: Uhuh...**

**Shark_Boy: Yes...**

**Tobi_is_a_good_boy: Whatever.**

**I_am_god: Great, then it's settled. We're Akatsuki! Everyone writes his name, age and village, so we know each other 'better' Nagato, 25, Amegakure.**

**PaperFlower: Konan, 25, Amegakure.**

**PlantGuy: Zetsu, 35, Konohagakure.**

**Tobi_is_a_good_boy: Tobi, 36, Konohagakure.**

**Sharingan_User: His name is Obito, not Tobi... Itachi, 17, Konohagakure.**

**MoneyMoneyMoney: Kakuzu, 91, Takigakure.**

**Jashinist: Holy shit! You're 91? what the hell?! Well, Hidan, 22, Yugakure.**

**Eternity: Sasori, I've stopped counting my Birthday's but I look like a 23-year-old, Sunagakure.**

**Art_is_a_bang: Who stops counting his own age? Deidara, 25, Iwagakure, un.**

**Shark_Boy: Kisame, 17, Kirigakure.**

**Sharingan_User: Good. If you would excuse me, I have to help my brother with his shuriken training, and then I have to go on a very important mission... Bye!**

_Sharingan_User has signed off_.

**Art_is_a_bang: And there he goes, un.**

**Eternity: What's with this 'un' always?**

**Art_is_a_bang: Don't know, it's a habit of mine, I guess.**

**MoneyMoneyMoney: Well I have to go to work, see you later, maybe.**

**Jashinist: Bye motherfucker!**

**I_am_god: Could please stop with that kind off Language, Hidan.**

**Jashinist: Nope, Looser.**

_MoneyMoneyMoney has signed off._

So I am not alone anymore. I have friends now. Nice. Really nice! Do you smell the sarcasm? I do. I mean I have nine freak friends! Hidan has a sharp tongue, Itachi is a nerd, Tobi is an idiot, Konan has to be respected from everyone, Nagato acts like he's the boss, Kakuzu is a money-lover, Kisame seems like he hasn't a opinion to anything, Zetsu is a I-know-everything-better and Sasori... well he's Sasori. He's actually the only one who seems 'normal'. Great! Real great!

**Shark_Boy: I go measuring how much it has rained in just 10 minutes...**

_Shark_Boy has signed off._

**PlantGuy: Come on Tobi, it's time for bed.**

**Tobi_is_a_good_boy: But Tobi doesn't want to go to bed!**

**I_am_god: Seriously? He's 36, one year older than you, and you have to bring him ****_to bed_****?**

**PlantGuy: Yeah!**

**Jashinist: Ha! What a motherfucking motherschild!**

**PaperFlower: HIDAN! For god's sake!**

**I_am_god: Hey! I am god! This is humilating, okay?!**

**Eternity: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Cool down! All of you!**

**Art_is_a_bang: Yeah, Sasori has a point! Arguing doesn't bring us much further, un.**

**Eternity: Yup!**

**PlantGuy: Yeah you guys are right. Now, come on Tobi.**

**Tobi_is_a_good_boy: But Tobi doesn't want to got to bed, Zetsu-san!**

**PlantGuy: Obito, don't make me come in your room!**

**PaperFlower: You're living in the same house?!**

**Tobi_is_a_good_boy: Hai! Tobis room is next to Zetsu-sans room.**

**Jashinist: Okay, that is stupid. Not even me is so stupid.**

**Tobi_is_a_good_boy: Tobi thinks Hidan is mean. Tobi goes to sleep now! Bye Konan-chan, bye Nagato-kun, bye Hidan-san, bye Sasori-sama, bye Deidara-senpai!**

_Tobi_is_a_good_boy has signed off._

**PlantGuy: Sorry he's always like that! Well actually since his friend Rin died and he thinks his ex-best friend Kakashi killed her... well whatever! Bye...**

_PlantGuy has signed off._

This is going to be kinda interesting.

**PaperFlower: I'm going to get information where exactly Nagato lives, so I can make him to ****_stop the fucking rain_****!**

**Jashinist: And you are trying to tell menot to use words like that...**

**I_am_god: Wait, what! No, no, no! Okay I stop the rain... happy now?**

**PaperFlower: Yeah very much! Thanks!**

_PaperFlower has signed off._

**I_am_god: Yeah, got that right.**

_I_am_god has signed off._

**Art_is_a_bang: So what's with you guys, why don't you go off, un?**

**Eternity: Well I was going to say, that I have to bring Temari, Kankuro and Gaara to bed, bye... and please pray with me that Gaara is going to sleep this night through.**

**Jashinist: No motherfucker!**

_Eternity has signed off._

Okay, I actually didn't want to chat with Hidan. He quiet scares the shit out of me. So it'll be better if I go to bed, too.

**Art_is_a_bang: Bye Hidan, g'night!**

**Jashinist: Yeah, Yeah!**

_Art_is_a_bang has signed off._

_Jashinist has signed off._

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Stupid right? Like I said, sorry when there are any typos or grammar mistakes. I have holiday for 6 weeks, which 3 I spent in Croatia. I guess I will write much. I try it, at least.**

**Please R&R, next Chapter comes when I get at least 2 Reviews**

**~AnimeNeily**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I hadn't really got what I wanted but I wanted that chapter over anyway, since I'm already working on it a whole week. Yesterday night I wrote a Little one shot just out of randomness. So this Chapter is kinda creepy... some things are explained at the end. (With 'things' I mean the words/sentences which are having a '*[number]' behind...)**

* * *

**Warning: Hidan's typical fool mouth, typos and grammar mistakes, Some OOC'ness (from Itachi and Deidara I think...) and some otherthings.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did, Madara/Obito would be still Little idiot Tobi and the other Akatsuki members were alive... Besides Kisame...I don't like him...**

* * *

**Special Thanks to: soccerlover808, fangirl220 and Midnight1993 for following this Story! Thanks! *Hands everyone of the 3 a box of chocolate Cookies***

* * *

"Ugh!" I groaned as I sat down on my bed and lied back. That was a hard mission. Real hard. That stupid grandfather of mine assigned me a mission with my stupid sister. I looked at the nightstand. I sat back up and grabbed my laptop. I needed somebody to talk. Now! I logged in, and my luck: Someone was on. But not the one I have exspected. Actually I have exspected nobody oline, since it's 2:30 in the morning.

_Art_is_a_bang has signed on._

_Other people online:_

_Jashinist_

**Jashinist: Yo motherfucker, wassup?**

**Art_is_a_bang: Not much, un. Came from a mission just 5 minutes ago. What are you doing up so late?**

**Jashinist: Dunno, hoping that someone comes to fucking talk, I guess.**

**Art_is_a_bang: Yeah, I thought about things like that, too, un.**

**Jashinist: This isn't going to be fucking lovey-dovey talk, right?**

**Art_is_a_bang: What do you mean by that?**

**Jashinist: I mean that we are talking about privat problems and comfort each other. I hate fucking stuff like that!**

**Art_is_a_bang: Er... well ****_if_**** I would 'lovey-dovey talk' with someone, it wouldn't be ****_you_****, un!**

**Jashinist: Great Jashin, thanks.**

**Art_is_a_bang: Ehm... yeah.**

_Eternity has signed on._

**Jashinist: Oh hell no! I don't wanna fucking chat with you! You're creepier than fucking Kakuzu!**

**Eternity: Then leave me alone and go offline!**

**Jashinist: Yeah, that I better do. Bye you fucking motherfuckers!**

**Art_is_a_bang: Un...**

_Jashinist has signed off._

**Art_is_a_bang: Well, yo Danna, un.**

**Eternity: Danna? Why do you call me that, brat?**

**Art_is_a_bang: Why do you call me brat?**

**Eternity: Don't know I guess it fit to you.**

**Art_is_a_bang: To ****_me_****? Better to Hidan...**

**Eternity: vgbvdsjkvjksdhvh**

**Art_is_a_bang: Er, excuse me ,un?**

**Eternity: Sorry, Temari and Gaara came in my room to tell me... well that isn't important, and while Temari talked to me, Gaara typed something on my laptop.**

**Art_is_a_bang: oooookay.**

**Eternity: So what were you doing all day?**

**Art_is_a_bang: I was on a mission with Kurotsuchi.**

**Eternity: Kurotsuchi?**

**Art_is_a_bang: My big sister.**

**Eternity: Oh.. so how was the mission.**

Should I really tell him about my misson? I don't know exactly. I mean, the mission was not a normal mission, it was a A ranked one. I was supposed to get to Konoha and kill the best shinobi there. Those were a few man called Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuga, Kakashi Hatake (didn't Zetsu said something about killing that someone called that killed a girl named Rin?), Asuma Sarutobi and Iruka Umino. Then there were to women called Kurenai Yuuhi and Tsume Inuzuka (I heard some rumors about that clan and that woman, and it scared me a little bit) and two teenager. And exactly those teenager I didn't want to kill. Their names were Hana Inuzuka (Itachis 'girlfriend') and Itachi Uchiha himself. I talked to Kurotsuchi about that, and we let the mission fail, because she didn't wanted me to kill a 'friend'. Then we told our grandfather that the shinobis were too much.

**Art_is_a_bang: Er, well. How should I explain...**

**Eternity: Just tell me come on.**

I was typing when suddenly someone logged in.

_Sharingan_User has signed in._

**Art_is_a_bang: Um... I was ****_supposed_**** to kill Itachi, his girlfriend and a few others...**

**Sharingan_User: Huh? What?**

**Art_is_a_bang: Oh shit, ehm could you just act like I hadn't say anything, un?**

**Sharingan_User: No. You said something about killing me, Hana and other Konoha-nins.**

**Art_is_a_bang: Yeah, it was a mission. But I didn't want to do it, so me and my sister just told my grandfather that it were to much shinobis.**

**Eternity: Do you believe that's an good excuse.**

**Art_is_a_bang: I swear, I wouldn't ****_dare_**** to hurt people from Konoha.**

**Sharingan_User: Yeah Yeah I believe you so calm down, buddy. Anyway, I just wanted to check if anything is going on, but well. I'm going to talk to the Hokage about Iwagakure wants to attacking us.**

**Art_is_a_bang: Well actually they just want to have the best out of the way, un.**

**Eternity: Wow... clever. I guess my uncle wouldn't come to this idea.**

**Sharingan_User: Whatever, I'm invited to a 'Family Dinner' by Tsume, so I have to go.**

**Eternity: Tsume? Who the hell is that?**

**Art_is_a_bang: I guess the mother of that Hana girl, un. They have the same surname...**

**Sharingan_User: How did you know that?**

**Art_is_a_bang: Like I said before, she was one of the shinobis I should have killed, un.**

**Eternity: How many exactly did you had to kill**

**Art_is_a_bang: Er, 12 I think... wow you don't have more good ninjas, un.**

**Sharingan_User: I know you're smirking, so wipe it away. Maybe they are not much, but they are pretty good. Actually, they are awesome, if we have the same 9 in mind, besides me, Hana and Tsume...**

**Eternity: Why do you have a family dinner at 3am?**

**Sharingan_User: huh? 3am? Why my clock says it is 7pm.**

**Art_is_a_bang: Yeah my clock says 3 am, too, un.**

**Sharingan_User: Wait then... ugh, not again!**

**Art_is_a_bang: Again what, un?**

**Sharingan_User: Naruto, my brothers friend, is staying over this night, guess he found it funny...**

**Eternity: What funny? That your clock shows 7pm instead of 3 am.**

**Sharingan_User: Yep, he's always like that. He and Kiba, Hana's brother, are trying to pull pranks on me everytime they are here. Actually I like the qiet guys like Shikamaru and Neji more. But Hinata is a bit too quiet if you aked me. She fells unconscious**

***1 when she sees 'Naruto-kun'**

**Art_is_a_bang: We don't wanted to hear your whole life, actually.**

**Eternity: Yeah, right.**

**Sharingan_User: Well, I am going to bed, I don't want to be sleepy tomorrow evening...**

**Art_Is_a_bang: Whatever...**

**Eternity: Hey, why so mean to him, brat?**

**Art_is_a_bang: I ****_don't like_**** Uchihas... that's all, un.**

**Sharingan_User: Wow know I feel bad... I know I am bad at joking so don't tell me about it. But what did we do?**

**Art_is_a_bang: Some mothefucker called Fugaku killed my mother**

***2, un.**

**Sharingan_User: Er, yeah, right. Em... bye.**

_Sharingan_User has signed off._

**Eternity: This was kinda creepy.**

**Art_is_a_bang: uhu, un.**

**Eternity: It nearly sounds like he ****_knows_**** this Fugaku guy..**

**Art_is_a_bang: Yep. Anyway, anything heard from Kakuzu?**

**Eternity: Nope, I checked his page just a minute ago, and the last time he was online was 5 days ago.**

**Art_is_a_bang: For gods sake, that man is 91 and he takes every mission he gets. Even the most difficult ones, which normally nobody would do, un! I mean, he does everything for his stupid money, right Sasori no Danna?**

**Eternity: Mhm, brat.**

There wasn't wrote something the next 3 minutes. Until-

**Eternity: Sorry I have to go offline. My uncle comes every here and now, and Temari, Kankuro and Gaara aren't in bed yet**

***3**

**Art_is_a_bang: Right, I go offline too, un. Have something to do tommorow. Bye Sasori no Danna.**

**Eternity: G'night brat!**

_Eternity has signed off._

_Art_is_a_bang has signed off._

I sighed. I closed my laptop and set him on the nightstand, then I leaned back on my bed. I smiled as I tried to imagine Sasori no Danna. He had told me a few days ago his her was fire red, just like Gaaras. But how can you have such hair... I never saw anybody with it. I heard a knock on my door.

"Yeah?" The door opened to reveal my grandfather Onoki, the Tsuchikage. I let out a growl.

"What do you want old man?" I said, turning on my stomach and pulling my pillow over my head.

"Kurotsuchi told me everything, Deidara."

"I don't know what ya talking about!"

"You know exactly what I mean. She told me about your 'friends' and that you're part of a group called 'Akatsuki'.

"And whats's the big deal about it? Can't I have friends like everyone else does? Does it really matter where thy from and who they are? Un!" I had to thought about my friends. There were the mystirious ones like Kakuzu and Zetsu. Then there are idiots like Hidan and Tobi. I couldn't really consider wich Genre Konan and Nagato were in. Kisame was a fish-freak, after that what he told us. And Itachi was someone you would call 'normal' in Konoha, but 'abnormal' in Iwa. Sasori no Danna was sure that Art isn't a bang, instead it is Eternity. We often argue because of that, but I quiet don't understand what he means with Eternity.

"I didn't say that! I was just curious who your friends were. Mind telling me that?" Onoki looked up at me.

"Their names are Sasori, Nagato, Konan, Tobi, Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu and Itachi Uchia." I said.

"Wait, who was the last one?" He asked me again.

"I-Itachi Uchia, un." I stuttered.

"Oh.. I understand..."

"What do you understand,un?"

"You know... after I tell you that, you might hate him for that." Okay know he was something hiding from me, and I am about to be told.

"I already don't like him,un!"

"Why not?"

"Because one of his Clanmembers killed mother, have you forgotten?"

"No, of course not! Thats what I have to talk with you about. Deida was killed by Fugaku Uchia, Itachi's father." he said.

I couldn't believe that Itachi's father has killed my mother. I was 5 when she was killed, and she was everything for me. She had looked just like me. Long blonde hair, longer than mine, blue shiny eyes, and those stupid hand-and chest-mouths. I sat there, my jaw open.

"I...I just wanted to tell you so that you know. I promise you I won't attack Konoha. You should better sleep now." He stood up and left. I lied back, sinking in my soft pillow face first, pulling the blanket over me. Anger raised my heart and hot tears streamed down my cheeks. Now I had wished someone would have been there for me. Anybody. Even if it was Kakuzu or Hidan. But no! Nobody has ever been there for me! Nobody! Not when my mother died, not when the kids from the academy bullied me and not now! And just because nobody liked me because of my hands and my chest. I hated this life! I let the hot tears fall, trying to calm myself, but it didn't worked. I grabbed a Kunai from the nightstand and cut it over a vein at my left arm. Blood gushed out. Hell it hurts! But the pain felt good at the same time! Tch, I sound like Hidan after one of his rituals. After 2 minutes my sight went a bit blurry. I decided to stop the bleeding and wrapped some bandages around the wound. If anyone would ask me tommorow, I would just tell I accidently fell against a kunai or something like that.

And so, I went to bed that night. With a broken heart and a stinging arm.

* * *

***1 I am not sure if I spelled it right...**

***2 Yeah well Kurotsuchi calls Deidara her 'Little brother' so Onoki is his grandfather I guess and well, Kitsuchi is his father so were is his mother? Never to be found so I just let Itachis father kill her xD And Deidara is maybe going to take revenge, and since Deidara is named Deidara, I named his mother Deida... stupid huh?**

***3 I know they are not related by blood but in this Story Gaara, Kankuro and Temari are Sasoris Cousins and he babysits them. His 'uncle' is the 4th Kazekage... logic.**

**A/N: so how was this chapter? Creepy huh? But well, who cares? (Okay I do xD) I am in Croatia (still) and yeah, I hate Kisame... cause I hate fish :3. It's a Story from my childhood, so don't bother ask...**

**See ya soon :3**

**~AnimeNeily**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'M SORRY! Last time I updated was in Croatia and that's 6 weeks ago! Well time came with me so I didn't bother writing. BUT: I tried to make this Chapter extra Long since I have something to celebrate :D First: I am going to England from October 2nd until Octomber 10th YAY! It's some Kind of 'School vacation' If you want to call it that (There are only 42 students of my grade who are allowed to go, the English Grade isn't allowed to be under C- (Or in Germany 3-) and you have to be 'social') The second Thing is that my brother made it through the writing Exams for a driving license (Motorcycle to be honest). So School already started since 3 weeks, that means I am kinda busy since there are tests coming up. And I have to learn for them so I don't know when I am updating. I will try before I go to England. So now the Story:**

* * *

**Warning:Swearing, stupidness and OOCness. Sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Madara would be a muuuuuch nicer guy :3**

* * *

**Special thanks to: Everyone who is supporting me and the Story :D I luv you guys :***

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tobis idea (By the way I have drawn a (stupid) Picture. It isn't really good I lnow, and the half of it went lost (Lol, Fail!))**

* * *

The next morning I woke up, get dressed and went down for breakfast. My father was making fried eggs, while my sister and my grandfather were already eating.

"Mornin'" I said. Well I groaned, more or less.

"Good morning Deidara-nii!" Kurotsuchi answered, happy as ever. My father and grandfather gave me just a nod.

I went to the fridge and got out some milk to drink. I poured some in a glass, and gulped it all down. I sat down next to Kurotsuchi and my father set a plate of eggs in front of me.

"Thanks" I said. Just when I wanted begin my 'morning routine' I was interrupted.

"What happened to your arm?" My grandfather was pointing at the bandages around my left arm.

"Oh that!" I scratched my head sheepishly. "I fell on a kunai before I went to bed." Oonoki gave me nod, even if he looked like he wasn't really believing me.

"Are there any missions today, old man?" My sister asked my grandfather.

"Stop callin' me that young lady. And no, you two have a free day today." He stated. Kurotsuchi and I nodded, then I finished my breakfast and went upstairs. I washed my hair like every morning and tied a part of it to a high ponytail at the top of my head. I changed the bandages from my arm. With a sigh, I sat on my bed, swung my legs on it and leaned ageinst the wall. Setting the laptop on my knees I checked if someone was online. There was someone. Itachi.

'Great!' I thought. 'Of all people, it had to be him!'

_Art_is_a_bang has signed on._

**Sharingan_User: Hey.**

**Art_is_a_bang: Hi.**

**Sharingan_User: How are you?**

**Art_is_a_bang: Good, I guess.**

**Sharingan_User: You guess? So you don't know or what?**

**Art_is_a_bang: Maybe, un.**

**Sharingan_User: Erm... I want to apologize.**

**Art_is_a_bang: Huh? Why, un?**

**Sharingan_User: You know, well , I kinda didn't knew that before, that my father kille and I'm sorry for what my father did.**

**Art_is_a_bang: It's alright, un. You don't have to apologize any wa, un, it was your fathers fault, not yours.**

**Sharingan_User: So... um... friends?**

**Art_is_a_bang: Friends!**

**Sharingan_User: Great :)**

**Art_is_a_bang: Wait, un, did you just smiled?**

**Sharingan_User: Yeah. Is something wrong with that?**

**Art_is_a_bang: Well don't understand me wrong, but sometimes you sound kinda, un, well, 'cold hearted'.**

**Sharingan_User: Yeah I know. Since I am in Anbu I kinda began hiding my feelings, I just open up when I'm training with Sasuke or when I got someone 'special' around me.**

**Art_is_a_bang: 'Special', un?**

**Sharingan_User: Well those 'special' people are, like I said, my brother, my girlfriend and my best friend. And you nine I believe.**

**Art_is_a_bang: oh, that makes sense.**

_I_am_god has signed on._

_PaperFlower has signed on._

**Sharingan_User: How comes you two are coming online always in the same minute.**

**PaperFlower: Don't know, Anyway, have you heard anything from Kakuzu the last 6 days?**

**I_am_god: No. The last time he was online was exactly a week ago.**

**Sharingan_User: He only comes online when we have a meeting I guess, and thats every Saturday.**

**Art_is_a_bang: Yup, un.**

_Eternity has signed on._

**Eternity: Hello.**

**Art_is_a_bang: Yo, Sasori no Danna, un.**

**I_am_god: Mornin'**

**PaperFlower: Mhm...**

**Sharingan_User: Hey...**

**Eternity: Brat, I thought yo had something to do today?**

**Art_is_a_bang: I thought so, un, but my grandfather told me there aren't any missions for me today.**

**Eternity: I see...**

_Tobi_is_a_good_boy has signed on._

_PlantGuy has signed on._

**Tobi_is_a_good_boy: Tobi says 'Hi' to everyone :D**

**PlantGuy: Tobi, you are annoying, and stop talking in third person!**

**Tobi_is_a_good_boy: No, if Tobi wants to talk like that, he wants to, hn!**

**Sharingan_User: O_o**

**PaperFlower: Why the 'O_o' Smiley Itachi?**

**Sharingan_User: It's been a long time since I last herad him making the 'famous' Uchiha noise. That's all...**

**I_am_god: If you asked me, Uchihas are creepy...**

_Shark_Boy has signed on._

**Shark_Boy: Jeez, either it's raining like shit here, or you can't even see your hand infront of your eyes because of the mist. Why do I have to live in Kiri TT_TT And then I have Mizukage-sama watching my every move. This is annoying.**

**Sharingan_User: Wow I could describe myself lucky that Minato-sensei *1 isn't watching me like that.**

**Tobi_is_a_good_boy: Sensei is a good boy!**

**PlantGuy: Itachi, please remind me asking Minato for a therapist for Tobi, he freaks me out!**

**Sharingan_User: Sure I remind you, I still don't get how Minato-seinsei and Kakashi train with him without that he is annoying them.**

**Shark_Boy: 'kaaay...**

**I_am_god: Sometimes I wonder why Tobi is still alive and that he wasn't already killed by someone.**

**Sharingan_User: Maybe he is kinda stupid but he is strong... He's the ten-tails Jinchuriki.**

**PaperFlower: That explains it.**

**Eternity: Yeah it does.**

**Art_is_a_bang: Un.**

_Jashinist has signed on._

**Jashinist: Yo motherfuckers!**

**PaperFlower: I swear with my own life: SOMEDAY I WILL KILL YOU!**

**Eternity: You are not very patient, Konan, are you?**

**PaperFlower: Not really, no.**

**Eternity: I like you.**

**PaperFlower: Ooookay.**

**Art_is_a_bang: Okay I don't understand this, why do you like her when she is NOT patient, un?**

**Eternity: I hate it if people keep me waiting...**

**Shark_Boy: So you're not very patient either. Makes sense.**

**Jashinist: I don't see there a sense.**

**I_am_god: Yeah now guess why.**

**PlantGuy: Nagato is right, Hidan. Your brain some sort of died already just like Tobis.**

**Jashinist: When my brain dies, shouldn't I die to?**

**Art_is_a_bang: Not really, un. I thought you were immortal.**

**Jashinist: Oh right. I already forgot that shit.**

**PaperFlower: How can you forget your own immortality? And stop with that language!**

**Jashinist: I forget it, okay bitchy bitch! No, I won't stop to talk like I am talking, you piece of shit.**

**I_am_god: Hidan, stop calling Konan 'bitchy bitch' or 'piece of shit'.**

**Shark_Boy: Yeah right, you can't call someone like that, if you are not better yourself!**

**Tobi_is_a_good_boy: Kisame-san and Nagato-kun are right! It isn't nice to call someone like that.**

**Jashinist: Hmpf! Whatever, fuckers.**

_MoneyMoneyMoney has signed on._

**Sharingan_User: Was about time that you are coming.**

**Art_is_a_bang: Yeah, un!**

**MoneyMoneyMoney: I needed to work.**

**Jashinist: Fuck your stupid work, there should be still time for your friends!**

**PlantGuy: That might be the first and the last time, but for once I agree with him.**

**I_am_god: Yeah, me too.**

**So we were all there at the our weekly meeting. On every Saturday we gather to discuss things. I wonder if there was something to talk about this time. But suddenly something happened that left us all a bit stunned... All except Tobi and of course Hidan.**

**Tobi_is_a_good_boy: Nii-san! Why won't you train with me?**

**PaperFlower: Er... are you alright.**

**PlantGuy: I am going to check on him...**

**Tobi_is_a_good_boy: Nii-san, I want to train with you for the shuriken test, RIGHT NOW!**

**Art_is_a_bang: Err... is this normal for him, un? To change the personality? Un...**

**Sharingan_User: Well, not as far as I know.**

**PlantGuy: I checked on him... or should I say them...**

**I_am_god: Them?**

**PlantGuy: Yeah, them. Itachi your little brother is here. And instead of Tobi, he is typing.**

**Sharingan_User: That explains it all. Could you please send him back?**

**Tobi_is_a_good_boy: I only come over to you, if you train with me.**

**Sharingan_User: I will train with you, but come back home before Mom gets worried and Dad is screaming at me again.**

**Tobi_is_a_good_boy: Okay! I am there in 7 minutes, Itachi-niisan.**

**Sharingan_User: Yeah, see you Sasuke... foolish little brother...**

**Shark_Boy: Shouldn't you support him a bit more? I mean he is your little brother after all.**

**Sharingan_User: My daily shedule is pretty full, I have to go on dangerous and completley complicated ANBU missions, and try to have time for my girlfriend, my best friend, my teacher, my family and my brother. It isn't that easy.**

**Art_is_a_bang: Wow, un, I am kinda glad that I am just a Jo-nin.**

**Shark_Boy: I am in the Kiri ANBU, too. But there isn't much we could do since really enemies were just the other 4 great ninja villages, and they are a bit far from here. So I am rarely at missions.**

**Jashinist: Sometimes I wonder why Kiri is part of the 5 great ninja villages, even Yu is bigger than Kiri!**

**I_am_god: That's true and Yu is near Konoha and the other 3 villages.**

**PaperFlower: What are you doing the whole day if don't go on missions?**

**Shark_boy: Hanging out with some 'friends' of mine.**

**Eternity: 'friends' of yours?**

**Shark_Boy: Yeah, I am one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist...some of them are creepy, but there are also some which are alright. Like Mangetsu und Suigetsu. And there are freeks like Zabuza and Raiga. I swear those guys are the worst of us.**

**Sharingan_User: Um kaaaay, anyway, something to talk about this time?**

**Tobi_is_a_good_boy: Oh, Oh, Tobi has an idea!**

**Jashinist: Then fucking spill your idea already, motherfucker.**

**Tobi_is_a_good_boy: Not if Hidan-san is so mean to Tobi. You have to say the 'magic word'**

**Jashinist: What fuckin 'magic word'?**

**MoneyMoneyMoney: He means 'please' idiot...**

**Jashinist: No! I WILL NOT SAY THIS FUCKING WORD!**

**Eternity: Then I am going to say it. Could you please tell us your 'idea'?**

**Tobi_is_a_good_boy: Ooookay, Sasori-kun :3 Tobi thought it would be cool, if we all met in real life. I mean I have already seen Itachi and Zetsu_san of course, but I would like to see Senpai, too.**

**Art_is_a_bang: Actually, thats a pretty good idea, un.**

**PaperFlower: Yeah.**

**MoneyMoneyMoney: Forget it, I don't have time for that.**

**Jashinist: Do you always have to destroy the fucking fun?**

**I_am_god: The idea is good, but where should we meet?**

**PlantGuy: What about Konoha? I mean three of us are already living there and it is right in the middle of the other countries. Beside you seven could sleep here with Tobi and me.**

**Sharingan_User: That's good, the house should be big enough for you nine.**

**I_am_god: Well, I don't know...**

**Shark_Boy: What is the problem?**

**I_am_god: My parents were killed by Konoha shinobi. By accident.**

**PaperFlower: I am sorry about that, Nagato.**

**I_am_god: It's okay I guess.**

**Jashinist: So are we going to meet in fucking Konoha?**

**PlantGuy: I guess. Itachi, Tobi and me will wait at the gate.**

**MoneyMoneyMoney: Do I really have to go?**

**Art_is_a_bang: Yes or I will make you, un!**

**MoneyMoneyMoney: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Next weekend in Konoha, I get it. No need to threaten me.**

**I_am_god: Okay, like Kakuzu said, coming weekend in Konoha.**

**Sharingan_User: We will await you. If you would excuse me now, I have to train with Sasuke, he is annoying me and pulling on my hair.**

**Shark_Boy: Bye.**

_Sharingan_User has signed off._

**PlantGuy: Tobi, don't you have a mission with Anko?**

**Tobi_is_a_good_boy: Awww, thanks Zetsu-san, I have already forget that. Better go now, or Anko-chan is gonna kill me.**

**PlantGuy: You already late, she will totally kill you.**

_Tobi_is_a_good_boy has signed of._

_PlantGuy has signed off._

**Eternity: From what hear, that Anko girl is not nice.**

**Art_is_a_bang: Yeah, un.**

**Shark_Boy: Gotta go, helping Mangetsu to deal with Suigetsu. Seriously, that kid is as hyperactive as Tobi. He is always playing around with our swords.**

_Shark_Boy has signed off._

**Jashinist: I have a fucking mission now...Wish me luck...Fucking S-Rank...**

**MoneMoneyMoney: No...**

**Jashinist: Asshole!**

_Jashinist has signed offline._

**MoneyMoneyMoney: Work...**

_MoneyMoneyMoney has signed offline._

**PaperFlower: I have to organise something for a Teammate so, yeah... see ya!**

**I_am_god: Bye...**

_PaperFlower has signed off._

**Eternity: God dammit!**

**I_am_god: :(**

**Eternity: Huh? Oh it wasn't meant like that! Temari is just screaming around that Kankuro is pulling at her hair and Gaara is running around crying and destroying my stuff...**

**Art_is_a_bang: Oh, un. Good Luck calming them down!**

**Eternity: Yeah, I' ll try my best.**

_Eternity has signed off._

**Art_is_a_bang: So what are you going to do all day, un?**

**I_am_god: Dunno, maybe watching the rain...**

**Art_is_a_bang: Isn't Konan going to kill you if you let it rain, un?**

**I_am_god: Yeah but when she has something to do she noesn't notice.**

**Art_is_a_bang: Well, that makes sense, un.**

**I_am_god: Yeah it does so... well I am going watching. Wish you a nice day :)**

**Art_is_a_bang: And I wish you fun with your rain, un :D**

_I_am_god has signed off._

_Art_is_a_bang has signed off._

* * *

***1 In my mind, Minato isn't just Kakashis, Rins and Obitios Sensei, he is also Itachis, Hanas and Shisuis Sensei :P**

**A/N: What do ya think? If there is anythng I could make better, please tell me :D**

**So how will the real 'meeting' happen? Is Konan really going to kill Hidan (Better not he is cute :3) and will Deidara Freak out and kil Itachis (lovely) father xD? We don't know yet, so stay tuned.**

**~AnimeNeily **


End file.
